Siempre para ti
by OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: Sub-Zero y Smoke son enviados a una misión, algo anda mal con el ninja de humo y su mejor amigo no puede evitar notarlo. Lo que no saben es que probablemente todo eso sea el inicio de algo mucho más serio. De Shonen-ai a Yaoi, pareja principal [Sub-Zero x Smoke], pareja secundaria [Scorpion x Noob Saibot], más detalles adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y bienvenidos a este que es mi primer fic de Mortal Kombat.**

**Primero que nada, este fic se centra en Sub-Zero y Smoke, así es, es un yaoi (Chico x Chico), si no te gusta te invito a que te ahorres la molestia de leerlo y dejar algún review negativo, borraré los reviews que, aún con esta advertencia, sean de este tipo.**

**Aclarado lo primero, empecemos. **

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Los páramos helados del norte son todo un reto incluso para el más experimentado guerrero y explorador, en este desierto congelado donde la vida intenta acrecentar, van abriéndose paso dos de los mejores guerreros Lin Kuei, con la misión de investigar lo que podría ser un templo antiguo, el cual podría guardar en su interior poderosas técnicas de combate.

Sub-Zero y Smoke siempre eran enviados a este tipo de misiones por sus increíbles habilidades y la perfecta manera en que sus técnicas complementaban las del otro en combate, eran casi invencibles estando juntos. Ambos guerreros caminaban en busca de la entrada al templo, la cual según informaron estaba en una cueva, no iban a negar que comenzaban a perder la paciencia, no se veía nada más que la planicie cubierta de nieve a lo largo y ancho en kilómetros.

-Esto parece una broma cruel del destino- Comentó el enmascarado azul algo molesto.

-No desesperes Tundra, quiero decir, Sub-Zero, no debemos de estar tan lejos del objetivo, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí como para rendirnos ahora- Respondió con voz serena su acompañante tratando de calmar a su compañero.

-Tienes razón Smoke- Sub-Zero negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de seguir con su camino.

El viento gélido les jugaba duro y solía soltarse azotando directamente contra sus cuerpos, poco tiempo pasó para que Sub-Zero notase que Smoke ya no caminaba a su lado, si no poco más de medio metro detrás de él, dándose la vuelta le miró mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

-¿Smoke? ¿Qué pasa?- El guerrero de hielo preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Nada, no es nada, vamos, debemos seguir adelante- Fue la respuesta que su mejor amigo le dio y este continuó caminando de manera lenta contra el gélido viento.

-…-

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ambos siguieron su camino, esta vez Sub-Zero iba a la par de su amigo quien miraba fijo al suelo y de vez en cuando levantaba un poco la mirada sólo para ver el frente, poco a poco un montículo de roca se lograba distinguir, lo que les indicaba que su destino estaba cerca, cada vez se hacía más y más grande, cuando llegaron pudieron visualizar lo que parecía un complejo de montañas bajas y después de rodearlas, visualizaron una entrada, protegida por rocas caídas y congeladas.

-Parece ser aquí- Smoke comentó, hablando por primera vez después de la pequeña charla que tuviese con su amigo acerca de su estado

-Así parece- Sub-Zero miraba la entrada y sus alrededores, no sentía ninguna presencia extraña, así que se acercó a la puerta y apartó las rocas de la entrada, poco después Smoke se unió a él retirando un par de rocas, la entrada quedó libre, el interior se veía extrañamente iluminado, ambos entraron.

El interior mostraba estructuras que ascendían y descendían, esto por el hielo que lo cubría todo, sobre ellos se había formado lo que parecía ser un traga luz natural, lo cual mantenía muy bien iluminado el lugar, no fue difícil observar todo a su alrededor. Caminaban de manera lenta y sigilosa, un ruido similar a pasos los alertó a ambos, de inmediato se pusieron espalda contra espalda para tener una visión periférica de todo, aparentemente no había nada.

-…Smoke- El mencionado asintió apegándose más a su compañero. Los pasos se escucharon nuevamente y con ellos esta vez shurikens que volaban hacia ambos, nada muy difícil de esquivar.

-Se están acercando, Sub-Zero- Smoke miraba con cuidado sus alrededores, una fuerte ventisca golpeó a ambos guerreros y delante de ellos aparecieron 4 oponentes, cubiertos totalmente de negro, con los ojos reluciendo en azul magnético, todos se lanzaron contra ambos.

-Vamos allá- Ambos gritaron separándose para luchar, los oponentes no eran muy hábiles, Sub-Zero podía golpearles perfectamente, pero no pasaba lo mismo con Smoke, los golpes que él daba parecían atravesar a los enemigos, en cambio estos si que podían golpearle sin ningún tipo de restricción.

-¡Sub-Zero! ¡No puedo hacerles nada!- El ninja de humo le informó a su compañero mirándole, respiraba de manera agitada y, a causa de ver a su amigo, un puñetazo lo derribó -Ngh…-

-¡Smoke!- Este se deshizo de uno de sus oponentes, dejando a los otros tres aún en combate, se acercó a su amigo que por alguna extraña razón tenía dificultades para ponerse de pie, sólo fue un leve golpe, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? -¿Estás bien, Smoke?-

-…No es nada, estoy bien, pero…- El guerrero de gris veía sus manos sin entender -No puedo hacerles ningún daño- Se sentía como un completo inútil.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ellos, no son ningún problema- Sub-Zero se lanzó nuevamente contra sus enemigos, dos le mantenían ocupado al frente y el otro se preparaba para patearle por la espalda -¡¿Eh?!- El ninja de hielo sintió un empujón en su espalda, al voltear no vio a otro sino a Smoke, quién recibió la patada por él, su amigo bajo el escudo creado por sus brazos cruzados -¿¡Qué se supone que haces Smoke?!-

-Si no puedo pelear al menos seré tu escudo, sigue peleando, yo te cubro- Fue su única respuesta.

La batalla siguió por un tiempo más, Sub-Zero los derrotó de uno en uno, mientras Smoke recibía gran parte de los golpes que iban dirigidos a él desde la espalda y puntos ciegos, no pasó mucho para que Sub-Zero los derrotara a todos.

-Bien, eso no tomó mucho tiempo, ya podemos continuar, Smoke…-

-…-

-¿Smoke?- El ninja de hielo volteó a ver a su amigo, el cual simplemente se arrodilló mirando fijo al suelo -¿Smoke?- Sub-Zero se acercó a su amigo, arrodillándose junto a él -¿Smoke?... Tomas, hey ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Tomas?- Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo comenzó a zarandearlo levemente -¿Tomas? ¿Qué te está pasando?-

-…- Smoke solo respiraba de manera lenta y pausada, mirando fijo al suelo, poco a poco levanto la mirada para toparse con la de su amigo -N-No es nada…- Eso era lo que contestaba pero su cuerpo no concordaba, comenzaba a sentir los parpados pesados -Ngh…- Sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo caía sobre los brazos de su compañero.

-¡¿Tomas?!- Sub-Zero sostuvo a su compañero en brazos no muy seguro de qué estaba pasando, estaba inconsciente y eso era un hecho, pero, por qué, por qué pasaba esto, Smoke había peleado contra más guerreros aún más fuertes y habiendo recibido aún más golpes, jamás le había pasado algo como esto.

Ya habría tiempo para pensar más tarde, ahora lo que Sub-Zero tenía que hacer era buscar un lugar seguro y no tan inhóspito para que su mejor amigo descansara, tomó a Smoke en brazos y se encaminó a las profundidades del templo, no pudo dejar de notar que el cuerpo de su compañero era más ligero de lo que había imaginado, le miraba preocupado, este tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta, parecía estar dormido, su rostro estaba tranquilo, pacifico, como en pocas veces se podía apreciar, el ninja de hielo desvío la mirada de su amigo y entró en una pequeña habitación de tantas en ese pasillo por el que ahora caminaba, para su sorpresa el interior era cálido y dentro quedaban los restos de lo que parecía ser una cama, sin duda la historia de este lugar sería algo interesante de averiguar, sin embargo ahora no era el momento, Sub-Zero colocó a su amigo en la cama y le dejó descansar.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Pasaron un par de horas y el ninja de humo comenzaba a entrar en sí nuevamente, el Lin Kuei azul no había dejado de verlo en todo este tiempo, se acerco más a él al verlo despertar.

-¿Tomas?-

-… ¿Kuai?- Smoke miraba en dirección a su amigo -¿Dónde…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Tú estás bien?- Lentamente se incorporaba sobre su cama para poder conversar con su compañero.

-Siempre has sido así Tomas, yo estoy bien de eso no te preocupes, aquí lo importante es si tú lo estás- Tundra lo miraba fijamente a los ojos -Y no me vengas con que no es nada Tomas, sé perfectamente que algo no está bien ¿Qué te ocurre?- Con estás últimas palabras se ganó un suspiro como respuesta.

-No es nada grave, antes de que partiéramos rumbo a esta misión acababa de regresar de otra y, bueno, digamos que tuvimos dificultades, nos enfrentamos a varios enemigos y…- Smoke frotaba la parte de atrás de su cuello -Solo no he descansado lo suficiente-

-Entonces ¿por qué no te quedaste? Claramente necesitas descansar-

-N-No, esa no era una opción…-

-¿Por qué? Te arriesgaste mucho viniendo debilitado a una misión con estas condiciones-

-Porque…- El ninja gris bajo la mirada, alejándola de la de su amigo -Porque la misión era contigo Kuai y… Hacia mucho que tú y yo no éramos asignados para una misión juntos- Smoke parpadeó mirando hacia abajo, sabiendo que su motivo era poco más que patético y que probablemente su amigo se reiría de él.

-Tomas…- Tundra se acerco a él y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarle -Yo también extrañé pasar tiempo contigo, pero fue arriesgado lo que hiciste, me preocupé mucho por ti cuando de repente colapsaste- El enmascarado azul acercaba se acercaba cada vez más a su amigo.

-Yo… Yo lo siento…- Smoke aún con el rostro entre las manos de Sub-Zero desviaba la mirada apenado.

-No, Tomas, yo lo siento- El ninja de hielo juntó su frente con la de su compañero, este le dio una mirada intrigada por sus palabras.

-¿Tú?... Pero ¿Por qué? Tú no…- Smoke le miraba directo a los ojos.

-Yo me disculpo, estabas mal y a pesar de eso continué con la misión, eso hizo que terminaras así, perdóname por no haber hecho nada- Fue la respuesta que le dio mirándole fijo.

-Kuai…- Tomas tomó las manos de su amigo con las suyas y las alejó de su rostro para poder negar con la cabeza varias veces -No tienes porqué disculparte, sabes perfectamente que yo daría mi vida por ti, nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa- Sonriendo bajo su máscara el ninja de humo apretaba suavemente las manos de su amigo.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?- Comentó Sub-Zero bajando la mirada y sonriendo de lado -No creo merecerme un trato como este- Ahora las manos de su amigo estaban en su rostro, eso le hizo levantar la mirada curioso.

-Sabes que significas mucho para mi Kuai y es obvio que mereces esto y mucho más- Smoke bajó su máscara para mostrar una plena sonrisa.

-Gracias Tomas- Sub-Zero se acercó a su compañero para abrazarle -No sé en dónde estaría yo sin ti-

-No lo digas como si yo valiera tanto- Contestó correspondiendo el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del otro, sintiendo, por irónico que parezca, su calor.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Fin (?).**

**Ok, tengo un par de problemas con esto y francamente no sé si dejarlo como una historia de un solo capitulo o agregarle uno extra con algo de lemon y un mejor desenlace (Que pienso yo sería lo ideal) pero aun no estoy del todo segura.**

**Se agradecen las sugerencias. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nuevamente, después de pensarlo seriamente he decidido alargar un poco más el fic, pasará de ser de un par de capítulos a lo que yo espero sean cerca de siete.**

**Este fic tiene cronología independiente y no es fiel a la de ningún juego, esto también aplica a la aparición y acciones de algunos de los personajes.**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

La primera misión no había dejado ningún buen resultado, después de recuperarse Smoke, él y su compañero se dispusieron a investigar todo el lugar, de arriba abajo no encontrando nada, nada de utilidad, se toparon con algunas trampas y enemigos no tan poderosos, no se sacó nada de provecho de la exploración y eso fue algo que con pesar le informaron al maestro Lin Kuei.

A pesar de los resultados obtenidos, unas semanas después ambos ninjas fueron asignados a una nueva misión: Investigar lo que parecía ser una conspiración contra el clan, solo tenían poca información, el lugar del pacto y posibles planes contra el clan, también sabían que Quan Chi podría estar involucrado, sin embargo la identidad del "cliente" que solicitaba sus servicios era aún desconocida.

Sabiendo esto ambos se aseguraron de contar con todo lo necesario y partieron rumbo al bosque viviente, una vez ahí, aguardaron en silencio, ocultos en las sombras, sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar la voz del hechicero.

-Interesante, así que tú eres la que ha solicitado de mis servicios, bueno, si estás dispuesta a pagar no habrá problema entonces-

-Dime que es lo que quieres y si es posible te lo ofreceré- Claramente la voz era femenina, por alguna razón sonaba particularmente familiar.

-Planeas un ataque contra Lin Kuei, ¿cierto?, de ser así lo que te pido es a Sub-Zero y al tipo que le sigue como sombra, los quiero a ambos, serían buena adición para mi ejército-

Ambos guerreros se sorprendieron, pero no dieron signos de ello, manteniendo la calma siguieron escuchando, la interesada pareció soltar un chasquido antes de contestar al hechicero.

-No puedo hacer eso, mi ataque a Lin Kuei ha nacido gracias a Sub-Zero, quiero verle perecer ante mi, por ello no puedo ofrecértelo, sin embargo, el otro ninja del que hablas, creo que te refieres a Smoke- Con un tono ligeramente divertido soltó lo siguiente -Con él haz lo que quieras, no me interesa, ¿podemos hacer el trato si te ofrezco sólo a Smoke?-

Sub-Zero no podía creer que hablaran de ellos como simple mercancía y mucho menos le entraba en la cabeza como alguien podía ofrecer a Tomas como recompensa a lo que podría llegar a ser una masacre, esto sin dudas lo iba a evitar, nadie se metía con su clan y mucho menos trataría a su mejor amigo como un simple objeto.

Smoke por su parte temía por la seguridad del clan y de Kuai, él no conoció a su familia y el clan era todo lo que tenía, Sub-Zero se había vuelto la persona más importante para él y claramente no permitiría que nadie se le acercara y mucho menos le lastimara.

-Me temo que el trato no se realizará si no tengo a Sub-Zero- Hubo un largo momento de silencio -Sé de qué manera podremos estar conformes-

-¿Qué propones brujo?-

-Tendrás lo que quieres, podrás hacer lo que deseas con Sub-Zero, siempre y cuando yo esté ahí, así cuando acabes con su vida tomaré su alma junto con la de Smoke y les haré formar parte de mi ejército-

-Suena razonable, por mí no hay problema, eso es lo que yo te ofrezco, ¿Tú que me darás por ello?-

-A mi mejor guerrero y los soldados que necesites para lograr destruir a cada Lin Kuei-

-Bien, quiero pruebas, muéstrame a tu mejor guerrero y asegúrame que estará bajo mis órdenes-

-Como desees-

Un silencio que parecía ser eterno se hizo presente, ambos Lin Kuei esperaban inquietos por más información, el sonido de lo que parecía ser fuego les alertó, pudiendo sentir a la vez una presencia por desgracia conocida, esto no pintaba nada bien, tenían que alertar a los demás pero irse llamaría la atención del enemigo, en especial la del recién llegado.

-Scorpion, estarás al servicio de esta dama- La voz de Quan Chi sonó imponente por todo el bosque -Ríndele tus respetos-

Una pausa más se generó, no era posible que Scorpion se doblegara fácilmente ante nadie, sin embargo el Shirai Ryu habló con voz firme.

-Si se me permite saber, ¿Cuál es su nombre mi señora?-

-Frost, futura maestra de Lin Kuei-

Los pensamientos de Sub-Zero se detuvieron en seco, Frost, ¿Era ella todo este tiempo? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Si bien ella y él compartían habilidades, ella jamás logró sobresalir ante los maestros del clan por su arrogancia e insoportable actitud hacia los demás, siendo él elegido como capitán de futuras misiones, elevando su rango al de ella y Smoke, mientras el último se alegró profundamente por él y le dio su más sincera felicitación, de ella no obtuvo más que una mirada de desprecio y sólo eso. Durante una de las misiones ella se perdió, las buscaron por mucho tiempo y finalmente se decidió a darle por muerta, pero al parecer estaba viva y más que decidida a vengarse de él por que de alguna manera la hirió profundamente.

-Ya veo, entonces le presento mi lealtad por esta misión mi señora-

-Quiero una prueba de tu lealtad Scorpion, ataca a Sub-Zero, ahora-

-Como ordene-

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, Sub-Zero y Smoke se veían el uno al otro con cierta preocupación, el gancho de Scorpion golpeo el árbol detrás del cual estaba Smoke, ambos Lin Kuei se miraron nuevamente antes de desaparecer cada uno en diferente dirección.

-Síguelo- Ordenó Frost y sonriendo para si misma, estrecho su mano con la de Quan Chi -Es un trato hechicero-

-Me alegra que llegásemos a algún acuerdo, los Lin Kuei no recibirán piedad, a menos que tú lo indiques-

-No pasará, tal vez solo deje a algunos guerreros para servirme como su futura maestra, el tiempo lo dirá- Y dicho lo último soltó una leve carcajada antes de partir.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sub-Zero se alejó saltando de árbol en árbol, a medida que se alejaba se sentía todo más tranquilo, se detuvo mirando así atrás, no había rastro de nadie, su respiración era rápida, miraba en todas direcciones, Scorpion ya le hubiera dado alcance, pero… Si no estaba tras de él…

-¡Maldita sea!- Tomando nuevamente carrera se encamino hacia donde su compañero se había ido.

Algo andaba mal, cuando Frost le ordeno a Scorpion atacarlo su gancho dio contra Smoke, esto era parte de algo, Scorpion jamás se habría equivocado y por desgracia ahora ya que es un poco tarde Kuai cayó en cuenta de que el asesino de su hermano iba tras su mejor amigo.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Smoke seguía avanzando sin mirar a atrás, sentía y sabía perfectamente que Scorpion estaba tras de él, cosa que le alivio de sobremanera, al menos Kuai estaría bien, pero, era confuso, por qué iba a desobedecer ordenes de su nueva "señora" y perseguirle a él en lugar de su objetivo original.

-Ya basta Lin Kuei, ¡deja de jugar!- Smoke se giró y pudo ver al Shirai Ryu justo detrás de él, no recordaba que fuera tan rápido, Tomas utilizó sus habilidades especiales para desaparecer en una nube de humo frente a los ojos blancos de Scorpion.

El ninja de vestimenta amarilla se detuvo en seco, observando en todas direcciones, un leve ruido a su izquierda le alertó de la posible presencia del otro, lanzando su gancho en esa dirección no escucho nada, sin embargo cuando el gancho regresó a su mano pudo notar sangre en uno de sus lados, Hanzo sonrío detrás de su máscara y se lanzó en esa dirección, está vez no escaparía.

Tomas cubría la herida recién creada, había escapado del gancho de Scorpion por muy poco, le rozó el brazo derecho y logró abrir una herida no muy profunda, o él se estaba haciendo muy lento o Scorpion de alguna manera había ganado velocidad. Hacerle frente a uno de los más grandes enemigos de Lin Kuei no era opción, primero tenía que alejarlo de Kuai y después pensar en como perderlo para alertar a todos los demás.

Smoke fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver frente a él a su persecutor, rápidamente tomo una posición de combate y le miro fijamente, tratando de pensar en un nuevo plan.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sub-Zero se acercaba a la zona dónde vio por última vez a Smoke, siguió avanzando hasta que escuchó el sonido de lo que parecían ser explosiones, parecía ser que se estaba dando un combate, se encamino hacía la zona y ya estando cerca pudo observar como su amigo enfrentaba de manera muy pareja al Shirai Ryu, se acerco de manera lenta para no alertarles de su presencia, los cuerpos de ambos chocaron nuevamente y se alejaron.

Smoke tenía una gran quemadura en el pecho en forma circular, causada probablemente por el puño de su oponente y su habilidad de crear fuego a voluntad, su cabello blanco se elevaba libre, en su brazo derecho una herida abierta y su cuerpo en general lleno de golpes, tierra y sangre.

Scorpion por su parte también estaba lastimado, con varios golpes en el cuerpo y cortes consistentes en su brazo izquierdo, todos sangrando, al igual que su espalda y pierna derecha, su atuendo estaba casi intacto pero eso quería decir que no hubiese daño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Scorpion?- Smoke hablaba con voz segura -Creí que tu nueva ama te había ordenado ir tras alguien más-

-Yo no soy la mascota de nadie- El enmascarado amarillo apretaba los puños dejando salir algunas llamas -Y… si vine tras de ti, fue por motivos… de diferente índole-

-¿Qué?- Smoke respiraba con algo de dificultad, sus heridas, principalmente la del pecho le molestaba demasiado.

Scorpion relajó su postura, cambiándola a una más tranquila y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacía el ninja de humo, el cual retrocedía sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Cuestionó Smoke aún alejándose.

-Estoy haciendo un pequeño experimento- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo antes de ver como Scorpion se lanzaba sobre él.

Ambos cayeron, Scorpion inmovilizó a Smoke debajo de él, tomando ambas manos de este con una de las suyas y la otra libre para posarse sobre el pecho del Lin Kuei.

-¡Suéltame demonio!- Smoke se retorcía mientras miraba fúrico a los ojos en blanco del otro.

-Ya te lo dije, es un experimento- El ninja amarillo colocó su mano sobre la piel expuesta del pecho de su victima, ganando una mueca de dolor del otro -Perfecto- La mano de este comenzó a calentarse levemente hasta quedar una vez más en llamas, quemando directamente la ya lesionada piel de Smoke, se ganó un grito de dolor como respuesta del otro.

-Ghn… ¡Ahhhhhh!- El pecho del Lin Kuei ardía, sentía un dolor penetrante e insistente en su pecho, por suerte la sensación no duró mucho, Smoke respiraba con dificultad y tenía la vista algo nublada, no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta a ojos de Sub-Zero, no esperaba que pasará nada de lo que estaba presenciando y el grito de dolor de Smoke le despertó del trance, sin dudarlo se lanzó contra Scorpion, pateándole lejos de SU amigo, ya le revisaría bien más tarde, primero se encargaría del bastardo que tenía enfrente.

-Vaya, el experimento fue mejor de lo que supuse- Scorpion se levantaba lentamente mirando hacía Sub-Zero -Atacaste en menos de lo que pensé, interesante la información aportada-

-Aléjate. Ahora- Sub-Zero lanzó un ataque que dio directo en su oponente, congelando así sus piernas momentáneamente, este se acercó aprovechando que el otro estaba inmóvil -No vuelvas a poner un dedo sobre él- Tomó con una de sus manos el cuello del ninja amarillo y comenzó a congelarlo lentamente -Jamás-

Scorpion cerró los ojos y una llamarada del suelo le cubrió completamente, desapareciendo así, librándose del agarre del otro.

-¡Smoke!- Sub-Zero corrió hacía su amigo, quien yacía en el suelo, en la misma posición que su enemigo le dejo, tenía los ojos entre abiertos, le tomo con cuidado de los hombros y lo sostuvo cerca de sí -¿Smoke?-

-S-Sub-Zero…- Cerrando sus ojos el ninja de humo se concentraba en respirar, le estaba resultando muy incomodo y no había manera de aliviar la sensación de quemadura -D-Duele… el pecho me… Duele- abrió los ojos para ver directo a los de su compañero.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Si, si, Frost no hizo esto ni aquello, Smoke no es tan débil, blah, blah… Nada de reviews de este estilo, gracias, todo se explicará a su tiempo.**

**Ojala fuese de su agrado, el siguiente capitulo estará pronto, aunque puede que sea algo corto, igual los tendré al corriente.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, he aquí el tercer capítulo que espero les guste.**

**Aquí hay algo de OOC pero traté de que fuera muy leve, igual espero sea fácil de imaginar y sobretodo sea disfrutable.**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Tranquilo, te ayudaré- Sub-Zero miraba a sus alrededores, suspirando tomo a su amigo en brazos como hacía algunos meses -Pero no aquí, vamos Smoke-

Sub-Zero se encamino hacia los árboles, comenzando a correr, sintiendo como alguien iba detrás de él, pasó el tiempo y en un tramo en especial, tanto él como Smoke desaparecieron.

-¡Maldita sea!- Scorpion gritó soltando un par de llamaradas de sus manos, les había perdido, ya no podía verles y no sentía sus presencias cerca, cómo era posible que les hubiera perdido, iba justo detrás de ellos, no tiene sentido.

-¿Qué te pasa Scorpion? ¿Mi hermanito te esta causando problemas?- El Shirai Ryu se giró para encontrarse con el ex-Lin Kuei quien estaba de brazos cruzados, recargado contra un árbol, a pesar de llevar la máscara puesta Scorpion apostaría todo a que le estaba dando una sonrisa burlona.

-Cierra el pico idiota- Noob Saibot se alejó del árbol y se encamino hacía su "compañero".

-Entonces así fue, perdiste al pequeño Tundra en el bosque, ¿eh?-

-… ¿Qué quieres Saiboot? No me molestes- Scorpion comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque ignorando al otro asesino-

-Yo que tú no perdería el tiempo Scorpion, no podrás encontrarles- Este se giró para verle, después caminó lentamente hacia él con una mirada iracunda, le tomo del cuello con una mano.

-¿No crees que pueda hacer algo tan simple como eso?- Su mano hacía fuerza en el cuello del espectro.

-...Tundra y Smoke conocen este bosque como la palma de su mano, es como su patio de juegos- Noob tomó con ambas manos la de Scorpion y lo apartó bruscamente de él -Pierdes el tiempo, Hanzo-

-Vaya, ¿Ahora nos tenemos confianza?- El ninja de amarillo se acercó para empujar bruscamente a Saibot -¡No molestes Bi-Han!-

-¡Ha! Ahora, después de que amablemente he venido a evitar que pierdas tiempo como el imbécil que eres, ¿Soy una molestia?- Respondió con un falso tono herido mientras le regresaba el empujón, comenzando así una pelea, algo que se había vuelto muy común entre ambos, pasaba cada vez que se topaban en el inframundo.

-¡Cierra el pico de una maldita buena vez!- La paciencia de Scorpion se agotaba rápidamente ante cada empujón recibido, por más que golpeara al otro su irá no disminuía, tener al ex-Lin Kuei cerca de él le estresaba de sobremanera y francamente lo detestaba por ello.

Los empujones pasaron a ser golpes y cada uno de esos golpes se hacía más fuerte que el anterior, incluso sobresalían algunas llamas, una vez más tenían una pelea seria causada por una niñería. De igual manera ninguno se rendía jamás, las peleas siempre eran detenidas por Quan Chi, pero ahora él no estaba aquí, así que ambos podían desahogar toda la ira contenida contra el otro.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sub-Zero colocó con suavidad a su amigo en el blando suelo, ahora estaban dentro de lo que, cuando eran niños llamaban guarida secreta, era un hueco creado por un árbol muerto en una zona sumamente confusa para los extraños, cada árbol era exactamente igual al anterior, sin ninguna distinción, solo ellos podían y sabían como llegar a este lugar.

-¿Smoke?- Tundra se arrodillo junto a su amigo y le miraba preocupado -¿Cómo estás?- El otro respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-Duele… Ah…- Tratando de hacer menos dolorosa la experiencia de respirar echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, pero aún era algo complicado.

-Ven aquí- Sub-Zero tomo con cuidado la cabeza de su amigo y le retiró la máscara -Podrás tomar un poco más de aire ahora- Smoke asintió y trataba de respirar, pero ese ardor en el pecho y ese dolor punzante dentro no se iban y era algo difícil de ignorar.

-…Ngh…- Tomas abrió los ojos la sentir la mano de Sub-Zero sobre su pecho, cerca de la quemadura -… ¿Kuai?- Este le miró y después se bajo la máscara para darle una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Tranquilo Tomas, el frío ayudará a bajar la inflamación y a aliviar el dolor- Dicho eso, un suave frío comenzó a emanar de la mano del ninja azul, el cual a su vez movía la mano alrededor de la quemadura, frotando levemente la piel herida de Smoke.

El guerrero gris comenzó a sentir un gran alivio, el dolor había disminuido y el ardor quedaba en el olvido con el toque de Sub-Zero, veía como la fría mano se movía por su pecho, le dedicaba una que otra mirada a su amigo, el cual veía concentrado todo lo que hacía.

La respiración del ninja de humo se comenzó a normalizar, aunque las molestias seguían ahí ahora era mucho más fácil de lidiar con ellas, la cercanía con Kuai le daba paz y tranquilidad, le ayudaba a alejarse del dolor, sin embargo, también le ponía algo nervioso, su piel estaba herida y era sensible al tacto, temía que Sub-Zero fuera a tocar por error alguna zona demasiado sensible.

Tundra pasaba sus ojos por cada rincón que tocaría su mano, el pecho de su amigo era uno bien formado, su piel era suave y se podían ver diversas cicatrices en él, tenía principal cuidado con las partes quemadas, le gustaba sentir esa suave piel, en un descuido su mano pasó más allá de la "circunferencia" de la quemadura tocando más del pectoral izquierdo de su amigo, Kuai no le veía al rostro por estar apenado, sin embargo levanto la mirada al escuchar un leve… Si, si Sub-Zero tuviera que describirlo sin duda sería como un gemido.

Smoke cubrió rápidamente su boca con una de sus manos, desviando la mirada lejos de Tundra, sonrojándose profundamente, había dejado escapar ese leve, pero audible, ruido. No se atrevía a mirar a Sub-Zero, eso hasta que el toque se repitió varias veces, Smoke, mordiendo su labio inferior para no soltar más ruidos vergonzosos miro de reojo a su amigo, se encontró de lleno con esos ojos azules mirándole.

Ambos se miraron por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, eso antes de que Sub-Zero sonriera de manera tranquila, siguió con sus movimientos en el pecho de Smoke mientras se acercaba a él lentamente, este aún mordía su labio cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Smoke- Le llamó Tundra en voz baja, acercó su rostro al del ninja de humo sonriendo -No, mejor dicho; Tomas- Acercando su boca al oído de este soltó -Déjame oír tu voz-

-… ¿Eh?- Smoke abrió los ojos en sorpresa, trataba de mirar a su mejor amigo pero no le fue posible, sentía la sonrisa de este contra su mejilla mientras esas caricias se enfocaban en la zona que parecía ser más sensible al tacto -Ngh… ah… Kuai?-

-Humm…?- Sub-Zero soltó un leve siseo en el oído de Smoke antes de comenzar a dar leves besos en su mejilla, acariciando desde el pecho hasta el cuello, bajando nuevamente para mantener la herida fría.

-…K-Kuai…- Tomas movió la cabeza tratando de alejarse, dando solo más espacio para los pequeños besos del Lin Kuei azul, los cuales ahora bajaban a su cuello y subían nuevamente, siguiendo todo un camino por la mandíbula hasta sus labios.

Que el beso llegara hasta su boca fue una sorpresa para Smoke, tardo algo de tiempo en comprender lo que estaba pasando, aunque su mente no lo procesaba su cuerpo se encargaba de reaccionar, cerrando los ojos regresaba el beso de manera lenta y relajada.

No iba a negar que la situación era poco más que extraña, su mejor amigo se encontraba besándole ahora mismo, tampoco negaría el hecho de que era algo que se había planteado desde algún tiempo atrás, su interés en Kuai siempre fue muy alto, inicialmente por la amistad y compañerismo que compartían, con el paso del tiempo ambos fueron conociéndose más a detalle, a estas alturas sabían casi todo el uno del otro y de alguna manera, eso ayudó a que Tomas no pudiera evitar el sentirse atraído hacía él.

Sonaba mal, eso era un hecho, pero sobre el corazón no se manda, si Smoke no había hecho ningún movimiento era para cuidar la amistad y compañerismo que tenían, era un lazo único que no se arriesgaría a perder, pero ahora pasaba esto, ¿Sería que Tunda sentía lo mismo que él?

Sub-Zero por su parte disfrutaba de cada caricia y cada toque, había dejado que sus impulsos actuaran y temía que esta fuera la única vez que podría sentir así a Tomas; sumiso y obediente, totalmente para él, había sido su mejor amigo y aliado durante tanto, él estaba siempre a su lado, ¿Cómo evitar sentirlo parte de él? ¿Quererle? No era posible evitarlo.

Pasando varios minutos se separaron, Kuai sonreía, Tomas alejaba la mirada apenado aún sin creerlo del todo, al menos el dolor había sido olvidado durante esos minutos.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero fuese de su agrado y si, vamos subiendo de tono las cosas(?) Hahahaha ok, no, pero igual allá vamos!(?) **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola nuevamente, aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de este no tan despreciable fic mis queridos lectores, ojala que sea de su agrado.**

**Vamos a centrarnos un poco más en la pareja secundaria del fic, que con el capítulo anterior debió a ver sido obvio cual era, ¿no?**

**Espero les guste.**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

El cuerpo del ninja oscuro cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, tal vez esta vez si había hecho enfadar de verdad a Scorpion, Noob trataba de levantarse, pero nuevamente cayó, esta vez por la fuerza ejercida por el pie del otro asesino sobre su espalda. Noob veía de lado a su oponente, respiraba de manera agitada, ¿Cómo había pasado esto? No podía permitir que este hombre le humillara más, no es propio de Saibot terminar un enfrentamiento así, pero cada vez que trataba de levantarse el pie de Scorpion ejercía más y más fuerza sobre él, sentía a su "compañero" de misión casi completamente sobre él.

Scorpion sonreía bajo su máscara, complacido con el resultado de este pequeño encuentro, ambos estaban golpeados y agitados, pero Bi-Han seguía siendo un completo idiota impulsivo, esos fueron sin dudas factores que le dieron la ventaja a Scorpion, si, ahora era más fuerte gracias a lo que Quan Chi le había hecho, pero seguía siendo el mismo imbécil que le había asesinado de manera deshonrosa y del cual se había vengado más tarde, para el ninja amarillo, sus movimientos se habían vuelto predecibles. No pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía pisarle, mostrarle su lugar, el cual era a pies de Hanzo.

-¿Pasa algo? Tal vez necesites refrescar más tu cuerpo para ver si tienes la posibilidad de darme pelea- Scorpion soltó de manera burlona poniéndose casi por completo de pie sobre su rival.

-… ngh…- Noob le miraba con ira, no podía ponerse de pie, y menos ahora, así que alejo la mirada tratando de pensar en alguna manera de salir de esta situación.

-No- Scorpion se agachó para tomar la máscara y parte del cabello de Bi-Han y así obligarlo a mirarle -No te atrevas a alejar la vista de mi, podrías arrepentirte si lo haces-

-¿M-Me estas amenazando de algo? ¡Agh!- Saibot cerro los ojos por reflejo al sentir como el agarre de su cabeza se hacía más brusco -¿Q-Qué… que quieres?- preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Qué quiero?- En respuesta el otro soltó una leve risa -Lo que quiero es desahogarme, no sentir más la ira que me invade cada vez que te veo, pero, ya está demostrado que con matarte no basta, esa sensación no se alejó cuando te arrebate la vida, lo que quiero es poder quitarme esto de encima, eso es lo que quiero-

Scoprion soltó el agarre de la cabeza del ex-Lin Kuei, cayendo este de forma brusca, ahora no solo le pisaba, también le daba algunas patadas, Hanzo utilizó las cadenas de su gancho para amarrar los brazos de Bi-Han detrás de su espalda, dejándolo poco más que desprotegido.

Noob Saibot respiraba de manera agitada, tratando de mantener la calma, estaba débil y debía pensar con mucho cuidado sus movimientos y palabras, debía burlar a Scorpion y regresarle la jugada, solo así podría salir victorioso. Una patada en la espalda baja fue lo que sacó a Saibot de sus pensamientos.

-…ah~-

-…-

-…-

-…-

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Ni siquiera el mismo Noob sabía que rayos había sido eso que salió de sus labios, el ninja oscuro tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, sentía como si hubiera perdido el poco orgullo que le quedaba, estaba destrozado y no podía asimilar que acababa de ocurrir.

Scorpion miraba fijamente a su presa, estaba quieto, apenas y respiraba, le miraba perplejo, qué estaba pasando… la respiración del ninja amarillo se detuvo casi en seco cuando escuchó eso, la ira que sentía se vio interrumpida y Hanzo se paralizó por completo.

Entonces, ese ruido, Scorpion golpeo nuevamente la misma zona, ganándose la misma respuesta, estaba vez más leve, Saibot trataba de suprimir su voz, las reacciones de ambos, ¿Qué querían decir? Aparte de que Bi-Han era un masoquista, claro, pero ¿Qué era?

-…ngh…- Noob bajaba la mirada sin poder hacer otra cosa, respiraba de manera agitada, sumamente avergonzado.

-…- Scorpion se acercó a él, pasó sus manos por esa misma zona, ejerciendo presión con sus pulgares, Saibot se retorcía levemente, las manos de Hanzo bajaban y subían buscando más puntos de interés, encontró uno entre los hombros y otro (el de mayor efecto) en el punto dónde la espalda pierde propiamente el nombre, interesante.

Bi-Han jadeaba levemente, resultado de los toques fuertes de Scorpion en su cuerpo, por alguna razón le estaba volviendo loco y lo detestaba. Cuando sintió las manos de su rival bajando por su espalda no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos recorriéndole toda la espina, llegando a cierto punto no puedo evitar soltar un leve gemido, cerraba los ojos fuertemente, tratando de tranquilizarse, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y se movía en dirección al otro buscando más contacto.

Hanzo sonreía plenamente bajo su máscara, más tarde tendría que razonar porque pasaba todo esto, pero de momento lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba ver a Bi-Han así de patético, así de vulnerable, a su completa merced. Scorpion colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Noob, ganándose un jadeo profundo como respuesta, el ninja amarillo no pudo evitar sentir un abultamiento entre las piernas del otro, patético, solo fuero un par de toques (golpes) y Saibot ya estaba excitado, realmente patético.

-¿Qué te pasa Saibot? ¿No tienes nada que decir?- Hanzo movía lentamente su pierna contra el otro, obteniendo como respuesta leves jadeos que escapaban del intento de callarlos, esto complacía a Scorpion de sobremanera.

Hanzo tomó nuevamente la máscara de Bi-Han y tiró de ella hacia arriba, haciendo que el cuerpo de Noob se arqueara, acercándole, haciendo que el contacto fuera mayor, Noob tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, negándose a creer que estaba cayendo tan bajo y nada más y nada menos que ante Scorpion.

-…ah…- El ninja oscuro trataba de no moverse, de no buscar más contacto, trataba con fuerza de evitarlo, al ver esto, Hanzo comenzó a mover suavemente su pierna de arriba abajo, causando un lento y tortuoso roce que estaba volviendo a Bi-Han loco -Ngh…ah… hmn…-

-¿Algo está mal? Te noto muy… callado ¿Dónde están tus fanfarronerías ahora?- Scorpion dejó de moverse ganándose un profundo jadeo en respuesta, ¿De alivio o de necesidad? No sabría describirlo bien.

Bi-Han abrió los ojos al sentir como caía de golpe al suelo, su verdugo le había soltado y no tuvo manera de evitar el impacto, una vez en el suelo sintió como Scorpion le golpeaba nuevamente, pateando con especial precisión en los puntos que había descubierto momentos antes, causando una extraña combinación de dolor y placer, cosa que causaba algunos gemidos entre gritos de los labios de Bi-Han.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

La cabeza de Smoke se movía al ritmo de la respiración de Sub-Zero, Kuai le tenía abrazado por la espalda, manteniendo la ya no tan inflamada quemadura fría, mientras tanto ambos meditaban, aquí en su guarida secreta estaban a salvo, ahora pensaban en lo que debían hacer, naturalmente avisar a todo el clan sobre los planes de la desquiciada Frost, pero corrían el riesgo de encontrarse con ella o con los soldados de Quan Chi, también debían pensar en la manera de garantizar la mayor cantidad de supervivientes a los posibles ataques.

-Kuai…- Smoke soltó en voz baja, odiaba romper este cómodo momento, pero debían decidir que hacer por el bien de todos.

-¿Si, Tomas?- Sub-Zero apretó suavemente a su compañero, sin dudas el estar solos y disfrutar de la compañía del otro era algo que Kuai se aseguraría pasara de nuevo.

-…Podemos prevenir muchas muertes, pero, he pensado en que la mayoría de ellos no lograrán hacerlo solos-

-…-

-…Déjame llevar a los novatos y a los otros a un lugar seguro-

El silencio que llegó después de la propuesta era denso y parecía eterno, el abrazo de Kuai se tensó un poco, Smoke pudo sentir que la idea no le gustaba para nada, pero francamente los novatos no sobrevivirían sin alguno de ellos, los maestros Lin-Kuei seguro se quedarían a defender el templo y eso era algo que a Sub-Zero, como candidato a futuro maestro, también le concernía, él debía luchar a lado de los maestros y defender lo suyo.

-…-

-… Pero, Tomas, esa es una táctica sumamente arriesgada y yo no- Sub-Zero fue callado por uno de los dedos de Smoke.

-Kuai, puedo hacerlo y además no nos queda opción, debemos pensar en el clan-

-…- Sub-Zero suspiraba derrotado, era verdad, todo era verdad, pero no quería dejar ir a Smoke, y menos con el loco de Scorpion y el traidor de su hermano ahí fuera bajo las ordenes de Quan Chi.

-…Kuai?- Tomas colocó una de sus manos sobre el rostro del cryomancer, este le miró –Todo estará bien Kuai- Smoke se acercó para besar rápidamente los labios de su mejor amigo y ahora pareja.

Sub-Zero correspondió el beso, acariciando el cuello y rostro de Tomas, tenía tanto miedo de no poder sentirlo así de nuevo, no quería perderle, era la persona más importante en su vida y no valía la pena arriesgarlo por los planes de una desequilibrada mental, pero también sabía que no les quedaba de otra, si bien los Lin-Kuei tenían a muchos guerreros capacitados, aún había varios más en entrenamiento y otros que no eran más que niños, había mucho en juego y la hora de apostarlo todo se estaba acercando.

El beso se rompió lentamente, ambos trataban de guardar cada detalle en sus memorias, se miraron por unos segundos más y Kuai Liang asintió lentamente -Adelante, Smoke-

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Fin del cuarto capítulo, veamos para donde se encaminan las cosas.**

**Por cierto, gracias a mis reviewers constantes! Hahaha me agrada saber su opinión chic s! Les pido a mis lectores no duden en mandarme sus sugerencias o comentarios, las estadísticas no mienten, me alegra que sea tan bien recibida por ustedes, en fin!**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola nuevamente! **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic. Aquí hacen acto de aparición algunos OCs, solo quiero que sepan que no se van a apoderar del fic, ayudarán a potenciar a las parejas principales, pero eso ustedes ya lo verán.**

**¡Espero que sea de su agrado este quinto capitulo!**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Smoke, ya estamos listos para partir, en cuanto tú lo ordenes comenzaremos a movernos- Comentó una joven Lin Kuei con el traje tradicional en color morado, su cabello negro sostenido con una coleta, ojos claros, casi blancos.

-Buen trabajo Cristal, en cuanto Sub-Zero de la orden, tú y los otros líderes me seguirán- La chica asintió, hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó de Smoke.

Aquí estaban ahora, Smoke y un grupo de cinco ninjas jóvenes, los más capacitados del templo, esperando las ordenes de los maestros Lin Kuei, el plan había sido el dividir al clan en grupos más y más pequeños a cargo de los más capaces, para que Smoke solo interactuara con pocos y no llamar la atención de nadie, eso aseguraba un mayor número de supervivientes.

Cristal, la chica de hacía un momento era una de las alumnas más avanzadas, junto con otros cuatro estarían a cargo de otros grupos de jóvenes menos experimentados, todos habían aceptado e incluso jurado dar su vida por sus compañeros y maestros, todos los chicos del rango de Cristal sentían mucha admiración y cariño por Sub-Zero y Smoke, quienes siempre les educaron y ayudaron a mejorar en lo que podían, era como si ambos fueran los guardianes, hermanos, e incluso padres de todos ellos, por ello en cuestiones de confianza entre miembros no había de que preocuparse.

Sub-Zero apareció, todos hicieron una reverencia y este les saludó de igual manera, el ninja azul se acerco a Smoke para charlar y comunicarle lo que pasaba.

-Hay mucha calma, como siempre antes de cada batalla, los maestros están listos ya están cubiertas cada una de las alas del templo, yo me quedaré a pelear en la puerta principal, las ordenes son que lleves a los jóvenes a la aldea oculta en el bosque viviente y les mantengas a salvo, pase lo que pase- La voz de Kuai era firme, segura, pero con un toque de amargura.

Un fuerte estruendo llamó la atención de ambos, una columna de humo comenzó a surgir del frente del templo, el ataque había comenzado, ambos guerreros se miraron con preocupación, ambos asintieron antes de dar un paso atrás.

-Sé sigiloso como la noche…- Sub-Zero dijo con pesar.

-…Y letal como el alba- Completó Smoke con un dejo de tristeza.

Lo que hubieran dado por permanecer juntos más tiempo, por darse un abrazo, un beso, decirse un te quiero, pero no era posible en estas circunstancias, con resignación se miraron una vez más antes de tomar caminos contrarios, no les quedaba más que confiar en que después de todo este caos se volverían a ver.

Sub-Zero se encamino hacía el campo de batalla mientras que Smoke daba ordenes a los jóvenes a su cargo, cada uno le seguiría desde una distancia prudente y a su vez los chicos de menor rango seguirán a estos a una distancia considerable, con todo entendido los cinco chicos desaparecieron en las sombras, Smoke miró por última vez al templo antes de correr con destino al bosque viviente.

Los estruendos naturales de la guerra se hacían cada vez más y más frecuentes, aunque el sonido se alejaba más y más conforme Smoke avanzaba, hasta ahora el camino recorrido había sido silencioso y tranquilo, eso francamente estaba destrozando los nervios de Smoke, no pasó mucho para que llegara a la mitad del trayecto, un punto de encuentro con los jóvenes líderes.

-Smoke- Cristal se acercó a él lentamente -Algo no está bien, todo está muy callado-

-Lo sé, manténganse alertas- El ninja de humo miraba en todas direcciones, uno más de los jóvenes se acercó, alto, ropa de color marrón, ojos oscuros -¿Pasa algo Mine?-

-Smoke- Saludó este -Estamos a mitad de camino y todo está tranquilo, ¿Es conveniente seguir con esta alineación?- Mine siempre había tenido un carácter fuerte que tendía a chocar con el de sus superiores y a pesar de la situación esta no parecía ser la excepción.

-Si, así seguirá hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino- Respondió este con voz firme y sin muchos ánimos de pelea.

-Pero no creo que-

-Basta Mine, aquí se hace lo que Smoke nos diga y yo igual considero que esta alineación es segura- Un ruido alerto a los tres guerreros Lin Kuei.

Los tres juntaron espaldas, mirando a su alrededor, nada parecía especialmente sospechoso, eso claro, hasta que un gancho golpeo en el hombro izquierdo al ninja marrón, jalándole a la maleza cercana.

-¡Mine!- Gritaron ambos, eso hasta que de debajo de Smoke surgió un guerrero completamente vestido de negro.

-¡Saibot!- Smoke dio un salto alejando a su compañera, la chica observaba al nuevo oponente que tenían en frente, detrás un ruido la alerto, era el otro joven, había caído cerca de ellos de un fuerte golpe, su hombro sangraba.

-¡Mine!- Cristal se acercó a su compañero y le ayudó a incorporarse, mirando a Smoke se dio cuenta aterrada de que el guerrero vestido de negro no estaba ahí, ¿Dónde estaría?

Parpadear es uno de los peores errores que puedes cometer, una lección que Cristal aprendió al ver frente a ella a ese ninja oscuro a punto de atacar, pero así como un parpadeo les puso en riesgo uno más les salvó la vida, Smoke usó una de sus habilidades para transportar a otro sitio a sus jóvenes compañeros.

-S-Smoke…- Soltó la joven aun algo aterrada mirando a su maestro quien ahora estaba de frente a ese tal Saibot.

-Vete de aquí Cristal, tú quedas a cargo del resto, los veré a todos allá, vete y llévate a Mine contigo- Fue lo último que dijo el ninja de humo antes de comenzar a pelear.

La joven tenía miedo, su maestro no podría ayudarles nuevamente y uno de sus compañeros y amigos estaba herido y básicamente se sostenía de ella, esta era su primera experiencia real y aun no lograba asimilarlo todo.

-¿C-Cristal?- Mine la llamaba, ella le miró y fue como un duro golpe de realidad, era su turno de actuar y si no lo hacía muchos morirían, sin más asintió enérgicamente y comenzó a alejarse con su compañero rumbo a la seguridad del follaje.

-¿Van a algún lado?- Una voz imponente, fuerte y cruda preguntó detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon para verle, era un guerrero que vestía de amarillo, con los ojos en blanco y con una inmensa aura de maldad a su alrededor, sostenía en su mano un enorme gancho, listo para atacarlos.

-¡Cristal!- Smoke gritó al ver en peligro a los chicos, la joven reacciono y utilizando una de sus técnicas logró escapar a tiempo, dejando que ese guerrero de inframundo destruyera unas replicas de cuarzo de ambos chicos, eso al menos aseguraba que habían logrado escapar.

-¡Pon atención a tu oponente Smoke!- Una patada al pecho derribó al ninja de humo, este se levantó rápidamente para enfrentarle, miró en todas direcciones, Scorpion se acercó a su compañero y ahora ambos estaban en posición de ataque contra él.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Bi-Han?- Fue lo único que soltó, mirándoles sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Eso es todo? Que idea tan floja tienes de un saludo Tomas- Contestó este en tono burlón.

-Basta de tanta charla, esta misión no se completará sola- Scorpion balanceaba su gancho con fuerza.

-¿Qué pretenden demonios?- Smoke se movía lentamente, al paso que los otros dos le marcaban, se movían en circulo, como fieras a punto de disputarse territorio.

-Creí que eso había quedado claro- Respondió Scorpion con sorna.

-Sabemos que mi hermanito y tú escucharon toda la negociación, sabes que es lo que queremos, puede ser de dos formas Tomas, por la buena, vienes y cooperas, o por la mala, te arrastramos al inframundo con nosotros-

No fue necesaria una respuesta verbal, era más que obvio que Smoke no se entregaría jamás y mucho menos para ser usado como carnada para atraer a Kuai Liang, literalmente tendrían que hacer eso sobre su cadáver.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

La vista era desalentadora, los alrededores del templo estaban en llamas, llamas salidas del mismísimo inframundo, miles de peones de Quan Chi ocupaban a los maestros y al mismo Sub-Zero, trataban de hacerles retroceder, su objetivo era acabar con ellos y destruir el templo, así la nueva maestra Lin Kuei podría hacer surgir al clan de entre las cenizas.

Las batallas eran cortas, los soldados del averno no se comparaban con los maestros, sin embargo les superaban en número y eso tendría consecuencias con el tiempo, la noción del tiempo se perdía en el campo de batalla, en un momento determinado del combate dejaron de surgir más soldados, la atención de los maestros se centró en las puertas del templo, del suelo en esa zona surgieron dos figuras inconfundibles, el hechicero Quan Chi y la mente detrás de todo este desastre, Frost.

Frost se aseguró de llamar la atención de todos los presentes, comenzó a encaminarse hacía Sub-Zero, su paso era lento pero firme y seguro, los miraba a todos desde arriba, con una expresión de profunda autoconfianza y orgullo, se puso frente a Kuai Liang, protegida de los maestros del templo por el sequito del hechicero.

-¡Ah! Sub-Zero… Que gustó me da verte nuevamente, por el que espero sea tu último día de vida- Exclamó extendiendo los brazos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Piérdete Frost! ¡Deja al clan tranquilo!- Fue la respuesta del ninja azul quien no bajaba la guardia.

-Este clan es una porquería, alguien debe ponerlo en alto otra vez y no hay nadie mejor para eso que yo- Las manos de Frost comenzaron a brillar en tonos de azul -Es por eso que, yo Frost, te reto a ti Sub-Zero a un combate a muerte por el liderazgo de este clan-

-Qué te hace pensar que con vencerme a mi podrás…!- Sub-Zero fue silenciado por un ataque que Frost lanzó al suelo.

-Estoy más que al tanto de que tú serías pronto el gran maestro y líder de Lin Kuei, así que no trates de hacer el idiota, no me trago nada de eso, ahora, pelea contra mi por la autoridad completa del clan-

-Aun que me vencieras sabes que las cosas no funcionan así, nadie te obedecerá-

-Tal vez no estos viejos Lin Kuei, pero si los más jóvenes y tendrán que obedecerme a menos que quieran morir-

-Estas demente- Dijo Sub-Zero antes de tomar posición de combate -Pero te daré lo que quieres, si buscas tu muerte no soy nadie para negártela-

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Oculta entre los arboles de lo que parecía ser el inicio del bosque viviente se encontraba Cristal, con un Mine herido y mareado por la perdida de sangre recargado contra ella, no podía hacer mucho más hasta que otro de los chicos, (uno con fuerza suficiente para cargar con Mine) llegara hasta ellos.

Miraba impotente como su maestro peleaba contra esos monstruos salidos de inframundo, uno de los cuales resultaba ser Bi-Han, un compañero para ella distante, apenas y le hablaba, no era más que una niña en esos tiempos, era uno de los mejores Lin Kuei, ahora visto como poco más que un traidor. El otro era un enemigo declarado del clan, Scorpion, un Shirai Ryu quien aún no encuentra la paz, escuchó hablar poco de él, ni Sub-Zero ni Smoke lo mencionaron mucho en su momento.

¿Qué asuntos podían tener ellos con Smoke? La pelea se intensificaba, el Lin Kuei daba lo mejor de si en la batalla y eso podía verse, pero sin dudas algo andaba mal, no había nadie más tras de ellos, y ese par de guerreros ni siquiera trataron de perseguirla.

Smoke cayó y ella miraba aterrada, no podía hacer nada, para empezar porque ella no podía compararse con ninguno de ellos, para seguir tenía a Mine herido a su lado, dependiente de ella y para finalizar… Smoke la había puesto a cargo del resto de la misión y no podía fallarle haciendo algo estúpido e impulsivo.

Wind llegó, un joven corpulento de vestimentas verdes oscuras, se acercó a ambos jóvenes tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Cristal le miro y luego a Mine, Wind asintió y tomo al chico herido en brazos, miró una vez más a la joven de morado antes de desaparecer.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Saibot había derribado a Smoke de una patada, el ninja de humo trataba de incorporarse nuevamente, le estaba costando, ya había gastado mucha energía en el combate, estaba herido y cansado, se puso de pie nuevamente.

-¿Cansado ya Smoke?- Noob se acercó al ninja gris lentamente, tomándole del cuello, acercándolo a él -Es una pena, quería jugar más tiempo contigo- Dicho lo último Saibot comenzó a estrangular a Smoke, Bi-Han estaba más que complacido, sonreía de lado al ver la cara de agonía que ponía su víctima al quedarse sin aire.

Scorpion se acercó a ambos apretando fuertemente su gancho, sin dudarlo lo lanzó contra el estómago del ninja gris, hiriéndole en un costado, se ganó un grito ahogado como respuesta, antes de quedarse inconsciente.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Noob miraba a Scoprion claramente molesto por arruinar su diversión, bajo lentamente a Smoke e inspeccionó su herida -Pudiste haberle matado-

-Cállate imbécil, no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos llevarnos a este tipo como se había acordado- Hanzo miraba furico a Saibot -Tú solo te dedicas a perder el tiempo, me tienes harto, además, yo no soy ningún incompetente como tú, si hubiera querido este Lin Kuei ya estaría muerto-

-Pero esa no es la idea idiota, no hagas más estupideces que nos cuesten la misión, controla tus malditos impulsos- Noob cubría con una mano la herida sangrante de Smoke, no podía dejarlo morir, no era parte del plan y ciertamente lo necesitaban con vida.

-¿Controlar mis impulsos? Así que crees que no me he controlado, ¿Eh Bi-Han?- Hanzo apretó los puños liberando llamaradas, tomo a Noob Saibot (el cual aún sostenía a Smoke) de los hombros bruscamente, desapareciendo los tres en una llamarada hacía las profundidades del inframundo.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cristal estaba congelada de miedo, lo único que quedó de la batalla fue un gran charco de sangre perteneciente a Smoke, no había nada más, lo habían herido de muerte frente a sus ojos, negando fuertemente siguió con el camino indicado por su maestro, no podía evitar que lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos, se sentía como una completa inútil y un profundo sentimiento de tristeza la invadía, un gran pesar oprimía su pecho, a pesar de todo guió al resto de los jóvenes Lin Kuei a un lugar seguro en el bosque viviente.

No hubo mucha dificultad para llegar, uno que otro guerrero enviado por Quan Chi se interpuso en su camino, nada con lo que no pudieran lidiar, llegaron a salvo a su destino, nadie más los siguió, esto solo confirmaba las sospechas de Cristal, el ataque de esos dos iba enfocado a Smoke, el ataque al templo fue parte de todo, separar al clan, debilitarlos, dividirlos, fracturarlos… La mente de la chica estaba hecha un caos, nadie podía ir en ayuda de Smoke, solo su otro maestro podría con algo así, pero no podía salir a pedirle ayuda.

No les quedaba más que esperar a que Sub-Zero fuera a buscarlos, no tenían permitido salir de la zona de seguridad hasta que uno de los maestros fuera a buscarlos, quien sin dudar sería Sub-Zero, pero… por ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Frost reía a carcajadas, las heridas causadas por Sub-Zero en su abdomen sangraban, parecía que estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que tenía, Kuai respiraba de manera agitada, su mejilla sangraba, al igual que muchas partes de su cuerpo, la batalla era intensa, combate cuerpo a cuerpo combinado con las habilidades letales de su raza, ambos estaban agotados.

Sub-Zero mantenía la guardia en alto, observaba cada movimiento de la ninja frente a él, no iba con él asesinar sin razones, y el hecho de compartir tantas características con ella le hacían pensarlo, claro, eso era antes, antes de que se atreviera a atacar al clan, antes de que hiciera un pacto con Quan Chi y por supuesto antes de que le pusiera un precio a Tomas, a SU Tomas.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, patadas y golpes era recibidos y evitados de ambos lados, las maestros observaban en silencio de igual modo que el hechicero, ambos ninjas estaban dándolo todo, Frost trató de congelar a Sub-Zero, pero este la esquivó y logro congelar sus piernas al suelo, las piernas se le paralizaron, era como si con cualquier golpe estas se fueran a romper, estaba completamente inmóvil.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Cómo es posible que me puedas hacer esto?! ¡A mi! ¡Si soy una Cryomancer con las mismas capacidades que tú! No…!- Lo siguiente que vio la ninja fue una hermosa, gruesa y afilada lanza de hielo atravesando su pecho -…Ngh…-

Sub-Zero se acercó a ella, aun sosteniendo la lanza con ambas manos -Esto acaba ahora Frost- Para sorpresa del futuro maestro Lin Kuei su oponente sonreía.

-N-No… - La chica comenzó a toser sangre -E-Esto aún no termina Kuai…- La sonrisa de Frost se agrandó mientras esta miraba a Sub-Zero por el rabillo del ojo -Sufre… l-la angustia y… desesperación… Kuai-Ngh!-

Sub-Zero sacó de golpe la lanza, haciendo que una fuerte hemorragia se desatara, Frost cayó sin oposición contra el suelo, el único sonido emitido fue el del hielo de alrededor de sus piernas rompiéndose, el golpe seco del cuerpo de Frost marcó el final de todo.

Quan Chi hizo una mueca, ya esperaba este resultado, por eso es que había mandado a sus dos mejores guerreros a cumplir con una misión de respaldo, abrió un portal a su reino y desapareció, los maestros Lin Kuei se acercaron a Sub-Zero, le daban palabras de aliento y de agradecimiento, pero este tenía la mente en otro lugar, por alguna razón las palabras de Frost resonaban en su cabeza, ¿A qué se referiría?

Un frío infernal le recorrió la espalda, ¡Tomas!, Sub-Zero dejó de respirar por un momento, buscó al brujo por todas partes, no le veía, Smoke, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

El "pueblo", si se lo podía llamar así a un par de casas abandonadas e invadidas por la naturaleza, estaba tranquilo, no había ni un solo ruido más allá de los leves sollozos que escapaban de la boca de Cristal, todos estaban mal, estaban tristes, se habían llevado a Smoke, pero sólo ella había visto cómo y qué le habían hecho, temía por su vida, temía no volver a verlo…

-¿Cristal?- La chica levantó la mirada para toparse con la de Mine, rápidamente la apartó y trató de limpiar sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó en voz baja, tratando de mantenerse firme.

-Él estará bien, es fuerte y Sub-Zero irá a rescatarle, deja de llorar que no ha sido culpa tuya, no ha sido culpa de nadie- Fue lo único que soltó aún mirándola fijamente.

La joven de morado no le miró, apretaba los dientes y los puños en un esfuerzo para no caer en el llanto nuevamente, eso hasta que sintió un abrazo, tratando de consolarla, al no poder soportarlo más liberó el llanto correspondiendo el gesto.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué se lo llevaron?!¡Smoke!- Cristal ahogaba su llanto en el pecho de Mine mientras este le abrazaba y trataba de consolarla, él sabía lo mucho que el ninja de humo significaba para todos, en especial para ella, más allá de un superior o un maestro, era como su hermano.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

El tiempo parecía detenerse, una inmensa sensación de vértigo golpeo la mente de Kuai, no podía moverse de donde estaba, sentía que le faltaba el aire y era como si fuera a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento, ni siquiera pudo acercarse a preguntar nada a los chicos, lo que había escuchado era más que suficiente, se sentía a morir y no sabía si era por la reciente batalla y su consecuente perdida de sangre o por enterarse de que se habían llevado algo, no, mejor dicho, alguien, de sumo valor para Sub-Zero, Quan Chi, Scorpion… Bi-Han, ellos, ellos tenían a Tomas.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Fin del capitulo (¡El cual ha sido el más largo hasta el momento!)**

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar el fic! Si tienen algo que decirme o comentarme se los agradecería me lo dejaran en un review.**

**PD: El fic actualmente es clasificación T, muy probablemente tenga que subirle el rango a partir del siguiente capitulo, por razones que tienen que ver con yaoi explícito.**

**¡No desesperen, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


End file.
